1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an abrasive cutting-off wheel for stationary use.
2. Background Art
Abrasive cutting-off wheels of the generic type are used on stationary abrasive cutting-off machines, serving for severing workpieces, in particular of metal. A clearance is cut in the work being severed, corresponding to the total thickness of the abrasive cutting-off wheel. The material that is cut out constitutes a loss of material. In particular because of their large diameter, abrasive cutting-off wheels of that type must be very rigid towards side forces that act parallel to the central longitudinal axis. That is why known designs of those abrasive cutting-off wheels have a comparatively important overall thickness. Abrasive cutting-off wheels have several layers of abrasive grain which are composed of abrasive grain, binding agent and filler. Reinforcement layers are provided between the individual layers of abrasive grain, extending across the total diameter. Reinforcement layers are also disposed externally, extending only across a part of the diameter. The overall thickness of such an abrasive cutting-off wheel amounts for example to approximately 15 mm, given an outside diameter of 1250 mm. On the one hand, these known abrasive cutting-off wheels require lots of material because of their important thickness, which makes them rather costly; on the other hand, a user, when severing works, will have a comparatively high loss of material in the clearance being cut, which is not desirable.